


Null and Void

by TPride



Series: Torchwood Ficlets [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Pre Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPride/pseuds/TPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo Collosanto learns that the Hub has been destroyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Null and Void

Angelo Collosanto knew he could never see Jack Harkness again, knew they would most likely never meet again, and for a long time that had contented him.

But when his agents told him that the Torchwood Hub in Wales had been blown to pieces, it shattered his long-held calm, and released the breath he had been holding in for 8 decades. Once more his heart didn’t just begin to ache, it began to moan. His body began to decompress, finally, even the best longevity therapies were not enough. Nothing was enough when it came to matching Jack Harkness.

So he did the only thing he could. He set his agents to work to rescue as much as possible from the Torchwood Hub. And container by container they brought him its treasures.

He built them carefully into his house, his estate, knowing that Jack would find them, in time. And then the Miracle happened.

There was a Torchwood email that even he got wind of, and then software so well designed that it deleted everything, including what Angelo had on his computers that had web access. He smiled to know that his old lover was still alive. The British Government might have blown him apart, but he had returned, to fight the Miracle.

Angelo knew he was dying, finally, and knew the abilities and limitations of his granddaughter, the heir to his empire, who was in turn carrying the next heir to his empire. Not that much would be left once the economy settled back down from the catastrophe that was about to happen.

Angelo had planned carefully, sending his other children away, with their children, and kept his ‘favourite’ granddaughter close by. He had the null field installed under the podium in the living room and himself installed on top of it, so that his condition could remain natural. The thought of living in eternal torment was unbearable. And he knew that if Jack wasn’t found first by his granddaughter and brought to him, his death would make Jack investigate his house and locate the null field. His last love letter to the man he still adored.

He was very aware that his granddaughter understood his motivation though she didn’t share it. But Jack fascinated her. And Angelo allowed her to think she had her own reasons for wanting to bring Jack into her web of interests. He knew Jack would see through her, even as he had, watching over her as she grew up, correcting her worst mistakes, guiding her to form a strong personality, and encouraging her in becoming the woman she was today: someone useful to him!

She had made her own choices throughout, only once or twice had he made any choice seem more attractive to her. In both cases she had chosen as he had desired of her, Angelo never letting her know what he wanted from her. But training her deductive skills and knowing that although she did at first attempt to please him by doing what he wanted, she would come to do what she wanted before long, and that was exactly as he had planned for it to be!

He knew, even as he slipped into darkness, that Jack would come one day, see the many photos, and realise that Angelo had never given up loving or hoping for reconciliation. Just as he had prepared so many other things knowing the three families were working with Jack’s blood, just not knowing to what end. But guessing that they were interested in acquiring immortality like Jack’s, not understanding why this wasn’t possible!

That Jack truly was an impossible thing, a cosmic mistake, a joke of the Gods, laughing as he went through his very long life, loving and loosing over and over again!

As he slipped into the depths of decay Angelo hoped he would be remembered for something more than betraying this demi-god one-time lover of his.


End file.
